Family Means Everything
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Angel Xover. During the last episode of season 1 of Angel Cordelia gets two visitors. No Pairings.


A/N: This is a BuffyxSupernatural One-shot

**A/N: ****This is a BuffyxSupernatural One-shot**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**Outline: During the last episode of season 1 of Angel Cordelia gets two visitors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Family Means Everything**

Cordelia sighed as Angel left the room. She liked him, but sometimes his broodiness rubbed her the wrong way. But even after all those visions, it was nice to know that Angel would be out there saving people soon enough. It was also comforting that she knew a few other people who would save people in trouble. And in her visions, she saw a few things that were up their alley. Cordelia sighed and laid down. Not to sleep; she hadn't being able to since she came out of the vision trance. Angel had gone down to see Wesley, who was now confined to bed rest.

_Outside_

Many heads turned when a screeching set of tires could be heard coming towards the parking lot. A few seconds later, an Impala came into view and sped into a parking space, smoke rising from the abused tires as it braked. Out of the driver's seat, a handsome man got out, and out of the passenger side, a taller, but still handsome, man also emerged. The pair walked towards the hospital and went straight to the reception.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Cordelia Chase." The taller one said.

"Names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"She is in room 28; it's on the 3rd floor." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." Sam and Dean walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

"Room 28." Dean muttered, looking at the doors.

"There." Sam said, pointing. Dean strode up to the door and knocked out a tune. They heard a laugh from inside the room.

"Come in!" Cordelia's voice called from inside. Dean opened the door and walked inside to see a pale but smiling Cordelia sitting on the bed.

"Dean! Sam!" She said happily. The duo went and hugged Cordelia.

"How are you?" Dean asked, seating himself in the chair by the window. Sam sat on her other side and held her hand.

"Better. I'm not in pain physically anyway." Cordelia said quietly.

"I know how you feel. My visions are similar to yours. I can't imagine how it feels to get a lot at once." Sam said sympathetically. Cordelia smiled at the brunette.

"So, your Boss deal with what did this to you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia sighed.

"You knock Metallica now?" Cordelia asked Dean with a smile.

"That's what I thought." Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, thought it would make her laugh. And that way, she knew it was us!" Dean said with a chuckle.

"True, I knew it was you guys as soon as I heard the knock." Cordelia said smiling.

"See Sammy, Cordy appreciates Metallica." Dean said smugly.

"Sure." Cordy said sarcastically.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when the Hospital rang me." Dean said looking at her.

"Wasn't my intention, Dean. On my forms, I put Angel and Wesley down as people to contact first, since they would no doubt be closer, but I also put you and Sam down as secondary contacts and made sure that you would always be contacted even if Angel and Wesley came." Cordelia said to them.

"Well, as soon as Dean knew, I was shoved into the car. He drove above the speed limit all the way here." Sam explained with a smile. Usually Dean drove above the speed limit but not like today.

"Was that you guys screeching into the parking lot?" Cordelia asked them with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, always have to make an entrance Cordy." Dean said with a smirk.

"I know. I remember Christmas in my last year of school." Cordelia said with a smile. Dean and Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, that was some night." Dean smirked.

"Don't think I will ever forgive you for that." Cordy said with a mock glare.

It was then that the door opened as Angel walked in, stopping short at her visitors.

"Angel! How's Wesley?" Cordelia asked.

"He's doing better." Angel said, still looking at her and the guys.

"Angel, this is Sam and Dean." She said, introducing them to one another.

"Hello, I'm Cordelia's employer." Angel greeted them. Dean stood and walked towards the broody man.

"Dean Winchester, Cordelia's brother." Dean stated. Angel's eyes widened.

"And that over there is our other brother, Sam." Dean went on to say.

"It's true Angel. Dean and Sam are my brothers." Cordelia told the shocked vampire.

"And if you ever put my sister in this type of situation again, I'll kill you." Dean growled at Angel.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go check into a Motel. Cordy, we'll be back tomorrow." Dean said. Sam gave Cordelia a kiss on the cheek before following his brother out of the room.

"Sorry about Dean. To him, family is everything."


End file.
